Las dos últimas cartas y los celos de Tomoyo
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Una chica celosa y dos cartas que acabaran con sus sufriemientos... ¿en realidad lo haran... o será una jugarreta del mal? Esta historia trata de el peor enemigo de Sakura, y al mismo tiempo de a persona a la que mas cariño le tenía... su prima.. tomo
1. Los sentimientos de Tomoyo

Las dos últimas cartas y los celos de Tomoyo  
  
Primer Capítulo: Los sentimientos de Tomoyo  
  
Una chica de largos y oscuros cabellos estaba parada delante del portón que la llevaría a un nuevo día en su escuela. Entró nerviosa, como si tuviera miedo de ver algo allí adentro. Cruzó tímidamente el patio, ingresó al edificio y se encaminó a su salón. Abrió la puerta con su mano temblando de miedo, observó el interior de la habitación, todo era igual. Excepto por una cosa: dos chicos se veían muy acaramelados junto a la ventana. Un leve tono rozado inundó sus pálidas mejillas. La ira que se reflejaba en su mirada era muy bien disimulada gracias a los cabellos que tapaban sus hermosos ojos color azul oscuro.  
  
Se sentó en su mesa, que, para peor, era junto a los dos acaramelados que tan furiosa la ponían. Pero, ¿por qué se ponía así al verlos? ¿No que eran sus mejores amigos? ¿Y cual era ese sentimiento tan desconocido para ella que estaba en su interior? ¿Por qué al verlos sentía como si quisiera matar a su amiga de infancia? Nada de eso lo sabía. Y estaba muy preocupada.  
  
Las clases pasaron como siempre, exceptuando a los miles de vistazos pícaros que se lanzaban los dos chicos y las miradas de furia que la chica de largos cabellos les lanzaba.  
  
Al receso, los dos chicos salieron de la mano. La joven de oscuros ojos los siguió. La pareja notó que su amiga los seguía, así que se dieron la vuelta para poder charlar con ella. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían, exactamente desde el día en el que se pusieron de novios, es decir hacían ya un año y medio.  
  
La pálida chica aceptó el intento de conversar con ella y junto a los enamorados se sentó bajo un árbol, echa una furia sin saber la razón.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"¿A mí? ¿Me preguntan a mí? ¿A la chica que dejaron abandonada por el amor entre ustedes?"  
  
"No sabíamos que te sentías así, lo sentimos."  
  
"Pues ya es tarde, nunca se preocuparon por mí, no veo porque empezar ahora. Si querían hablar de lo sola que me tienen, o de lo imbéciles que fueron al dejar que sus sentimientos afectaran nuestra amistad y rompieran la promesa que me hicieron, pueden irse, ya que no pienso hablar de eso."  
  
"Pero... Tomoyo..."  
  
"Cállense, no se me acerquen nunca más..."  
  
La chica de oscuros cabellos se fue furiosa, sin saber porque, dejando llorando a su mejor amiga y al novio de esta mirándola desconcertado. Era verdad que no la habían vuelto a considerar en sus planes, también era cierto que habían roto esa promesa de nunca separarse, de ser siempre tres, aunque dos del trío se amaran. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, ella ya estaba enfadada, y ellos ya habían perdido a la amiga que en momentos tan difíciles estuvo con ellos.  
  
Ella corría. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle? Ya sabía que era lo que le sucedía. Ella amaba a su mejor amigo y novio de su otra mejor amiga. Eso era lo que sucedía: estaba celosa. Estaba celosa de Sakura, de su mejor amiga. Al fin lo comprendía, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir enojo, ira, tristeza, celos.  
  
Muchos días estuvo encerrada en su alcoba, sin bajar ni ir a la escuela. Lloraba sobre su almohada, reprochaba a su corazón por la jugarreta que le había hecho, por hacer que sus sentimientos interfirieran en una amistad tan hermosa como la que había tenido con esos dos chicos, a los cuales ahora, odiaba con toda su alma.  
  
Una luz intensa iluminó la habitación, al apagarse, Tomoyo vio a una joven idéntica a ella solo que sus ojos eran negros, y entre sus manos sostenía un báculo negro. Una sonrisa malévola se esbozó en su rostro.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo. Mi dulce Tomoyo. Te sientes mal ¿verdad? Por amar a Shaoran. Ja. No llores más pequeña, tengo la solución perfecta para que dejes de sufrir."  
  
Al decir eso, la luz volvió y la chica desapareció. O al menos, eso parecía.  
Konnichiwa!!!! XD!!!! Aki esta mi primer capitulo de esta historia tan fantastica... ojjojoj... esperen a los siguientes capitulos.... de seguro que les gustaran mucho... =D bueno... me despido... y dejen reviews!!! XD  
Matta ne! 


	2. ¡¡¡Tomoyo detente!

Las dos últimas cartas y los celos de Tomoyo  
[...] O al menos, eso parecía...  
  
Segundo capítulo: ¡¡Tomoyo detente!!  
  
Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se levantó, tras una semana de sufrimiento. Fue a la escuela como siempre y, para sorpresa de todos, su mirada se había vuelto fría y su sonrisa ya no era la misma. Incluso se comportaba diferente. Ya no era la misma chica dulce y risueña que era antes, más bien, se comportaba de manera brusca y malvada.  
  
La mañana transcurrió de una forma muy extraña. Nadie se le acercaba a la pequeña Tomoyo, todos estaban aterrados, incluso los profesores. No le pedían pasar a la pizarra, no le pedían cuadernos, no le pedían que cantara, nada. Todo el mundo estaba simplemente aterrorizado con la chiquilla.  
  
Ella por su parte, estaba feliz. Dentro de poco su sufrimiento acabaría. Los celos se irían, todo desaparecería. La chica que había ido a verla el día anterior se había fusionado y apoderado de ella. La Tomoyo real se sentía tan reconfortada en ese ambiente cálido que le proporcionaba la maldad, que ya no manejaba su cuerpo, dejaba que la maldad que la corrompía vigilara todos sus movimientos.  
  
Para Tomoyo, nada de lo que hacía parecía malo, es más, pensaba que los demás estaban enfadados con ella por haber hecho llorar a la siempre amada y respetada Sakura. "Escoria" pensaba Tomoyo cada vez que la veía.  
  
Al llegar la tarde, Shaoran, quien estaba solo ya que Sakura había salido junto a su padre, se dirigió a hablar con la chica de ojos negros por el mal que se encontraba en su interior.  
  
Estaban sentados bajo un árbol del parque del "rey pingüino". Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y furiosa.  
  
"Tomoyo, amiga mía... dime... que te sucede..."  
  
"¿Qué que me sucede? Te amo Shaoran, eso es lo que sucede."  
  
Shaoran se quedó estático frente a la respuesta de su amiga. Esta última en cambio, estaba hecha una furia, la chica que se había adentrado en su interior no lo soportó más y comenzó a manejar a la pequeña Tomoyo otra vez.  
  
"Ja, tonto... Gracias a ti pude apoderarme de esta inútil... y también logré llegar a ti y matarte..."  
  
La cara de Tomoyo ya no era de dulzura, ternura y temor, si no que ahora era fría, con una sonrisa malvada. El báculo negro de la otra vez apareció en sus manos. Una carta salió de su corazón, era la carta "FIRE". Una llamarada salió del báculo y se dirigió directamente al corazón de Shaoran, para poder quemarlo, pero este se defendió con su espada.  
  
Así estuvieron luchando por mucho tiempo, pero lo extraño era que, cada vez que Shaoran le hacía algo a Tomoyo, esta no salía dañada, al contrario de él, quien apenas y se lograba poner de pie gracias a su espada.  
  
Sakura caminaba junto a su padre por el centro. De pronto Kero (quien ya era conocido por el padre de Sakura), apareció delante de estos dos. "¡Sakura! ¡A regresado! ¡Y se apoderó de Tomoyo! ¡Está luchando contra Shaoran! ¡Ven rápido!".  
  
La chica salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo tras el pequeño y preocupado Kerberos. No estaban muy lejos del parque cuando, en el cielo, se vio una explosión, y un grito desesperado de un hombre lo acompañaba. Eso hizo que Sakura corriera más rápido aún, pero al llegar, ya era demasiado tarde. Tomoyo tenía en el cuello de Shaoran una espada, y estaba dispuesta a matarlo.  
  
"¡¡Tomoyo detente!!"  
  
Esta última bajó la espada, y sonriendo, se acercó a la cardcaptor.  
  
"Primero tú."  
  
Levantó la espada que tenía en su mano, la cual se volvió a transformar en báculo, y dijo: "Ascenso". Un grito ahogado salió de la boca de Sakura, una aura blanca la rodeó. La joven maga cayó de rodillas, sentía como algo la ahorcaba, como se la comía por dentro. Poco a poco, su piel se fue empalideciendo y llegó al punto de estar completamente blanca. Sus manos dejaron la tarea de tratar de liberarse de su Horca y la niña se tiró al suelo. Estaba muerta.  
  
Konnichiwa!!!!!!! ^-~ les gustó mi fic?? Este es el segundo cap... q raro :S es la primera vez que logro hacerle la continuación a algun fic mio... pero bue... espero que les este gustando!!!! Por que realmente se me estan acabando las ideas.... =P Matta ne!!! xD 


End file.
